Howe To Be a Matchmaker
by Geekgirltori
Summary: Queen Cousland receives a message from her good friend Nathaniel urging her to come to Amaranthine to help him with something he wouldn't enclose within the letter. It turns out, despite what we thought, little Nate is no good at talking to girls...


AN: I really love Nathaniel Howe's character and I would have loved to see more of him. He's just so sweet! So I thought of this little idea and decided to write about it. This is definitely the kind of relationship between Cousland and Nate. :3

R&R!

* * *

><p>When Cousland returned to court life and her dear husband, King Alistair, it didn't take long for her to receive a missive from a friend. A young, elven messenger approached her and bowed as he held out the sealed message.<br>"The Howe seal?" Alistair questioned curiously, raising an eyebrow.  
>"From Lord Nathaniel Howe, your highness." The messenger said nervously under Alistair's protective gaze.<br>"Give it hear, dear boy. Alistair, my king, please stop looking at him like that. I don't need him wetting himself on the carpet."

Alistair shakes off his glare and nods to his wife, not truly realizing that he was looking any particular way. With a warm smile from the queen, the young messenger relaxes a bit, keeping his knee on the ground in a bow before the monarchs.  
>"You may rise." Cousland says as she carefully breaks the seal on the letter. She reads it to herself.<p>

_Warden, _

_Or Cousland or My Lady or whatever I am to call you…_

_I have found myself in need of your assistance once again; this time on a much more…personal matter. I am in the city of Amaranthine in my estate. My newly appointed estate…that I live in now…because the Vigil is still standing…you know what I mean._

_ I have always found it severely difficult to speak with you through messages rather than face-to-face. Just…if you have the time to make a trip here I ask that you do so quickly. I wish not to enclose my reasoning for contacting you. It is a matter that should only be discussed…in person._

_ This needs not to take precedence over any other tasks or royal duties you need to accomplish so you need not rush to my aid. However, I hope you will be here soon. I know not how long I can keep patient…_

_Regards,_

_Nathaniel_

* * *

><p>Cousland stood, putting the letter in her pack. She turned to Alistair.<br>"You can go on without me for a little while, right?" she asked.  
>"But you just got back! Don't tell me you're leaving again!" Alistair pouted, taking her hand.<br>"Only for a little while. Nathaniel wishes my assistance in Amaranthine. It's just a leap over the Coastlands and I'm there. It's not that far away, love. I'll be alright." Cousland places a hand on Alistair's cheek and smiles. This calmed him and he took her face in his hands and kissed her. The messenger turned his head and blushed, waiting for them to finish.  
>"I'll send a search party if you take longer than a week."<br>"I love you too, Alistair." The queen smiled as she stepped off the throne and made an announcement.

"Ready a carriage and a few guards. I leave for Amaranthine immediately." She turns to the elven messenger, "You may ride with me."

Surprised, the elf stares, aghast at the queen.  
>"Truly, your highness?!"<br>"Of course. Heaven knows you walked all the way here. It would be a nice time to rest your legs. We can tell each other stories on the way there."

With a goodbye to her King, Cousland sat herself inside a carriage with the elven courier who brought the missive from Nathaniel. It was about a half-day's journey to Amaranthine from Denerim, but the stories that Cousland and the messenger shared made the time go faster. He had told her that he was originally a Dalish elf whose parents were lost in a human raid on their camp. He was taken into custody and made a slave in Antiva before he escaped and made his way to an Alienage in Amaranthine where he was employed as a messenger to the Howe family.

Cousland told him of her family as well. About her brother, that they shared a similar past of losing their parents. She said if he ever ran into trouble he could come and work for she and Alistair. He seemed happy about it, but told her that Nathaniel was good to him. Cousland knew he would be.

It was strange, when she thought about it, being such good friends with the son of the man who murdered nearly her entire family. He even supported his father in the beginning. However, with some persuasion from his sister and others, he realized the darkness in his father's heart and knew Cousland's decision was the right one. Nathaniel stood by her side in their battle with The Mother and was a constant support for her when she showed how much she missed her husband.

* * *

><p>Finally, they arrived in Amaranthine. When she stepped out of her carriage, the Captain of the Guard greeted her.<br>"It is good to see you return to our city, Your Highness."  
>"It's good to see the city back to its formal glory." She replied looking around at the once burning city.<br>"It's thanks to you, Your Highness. You stayed with us when we thought we would fall."  
>"Protecting the land you rule is in my job description. Can't go burning down every city just because of a little darkspawn attack. Heavens, we would have lost every city during the blight if we'd done that."<p>

The guard chuckles,  
>"You do have a point there, Your Highness." He pauses, "So what brings you to our fine city?"<br>"I received a missive that Lord Howe requires my assistance. Do you know where I might find him?"  
>"Ah yes, he would be in his estate. I will take you there." The guard says.<p>

Cousland turns to the Denerim guards and smiles,  
>"I will be well from here. Why don't you take a look around the marketplace? See if there's anything you'd like to take home to a special someone."<p>

The guards nodded as they walked off, trying to come across as less excited than they actually were. When they disappeared from view, Cousland walked with the Guard Captain and the elven messenger to the Howe estate.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived, the Guard Captain left Cousland to her business after saying goodbye and bowing. Knocking on the door, an older woman opened the door.<br>"Oh! My Queen!" She exclaimed, bowing, "to what do I owe this honor?!"  
>"Please, rise lady. I was called upon by Lord Howe….or Arl Howe…Whatever he's going by now."<br>"Oh my, yes. I will take you to him, he's in his study." She lets Cousland enter and sees the messenger behind her, "And welcome back Nerephin."  
>"T-Thank you…"<p>

As they approach the study, the old woman knocks on the door.  
>"Lord Nathaniel? The Queen is here for you!"<br>"Show her in, Abigail." A voice says from behind the door. Abigail opens the door and guides her hand inside. Cousland nods to her and walks in smiling at her friend. Nathaniel lights up when she enters the room.  
>"Abigail, you are dismissed." He says. She bows and walks away. Nathaniel then closes the door behind them. Raising an eyebrow, Cousland steps aside. Nathaniel smiles warmly and embraces her.<p>

"Wonderful to see you, my friend." He says, "And…thank you for responding so quickly. Truly I did not expect to see you this soon."  
>"You're my friend, Nathaniel. Alistair can run the kingdom for a few days while I'm gone." She says returning his embrace. She then breaks it and looks at him, "Now what seems to be the trouble?"<p>

Nathaniel becomes visibly nervous. He clears his throat and a blush appears across his cheeks.  
>"I…um…" he fiddles nervously with his hair, "T-This is a very…personal matter."<br>"I know, your letter told me this." Cousland says, "Just tell me what's bothering you."  
>"Well…I um…I…you see…"<br>"Nathaniel…out with it." She becomes firm. Nathaniel fiddles with his fingers.  
>"It…it's about a…a woman, not you!" he clears the air, "But…I…I think I'm in love with her…"<br>"And…?"  
>"Well I've…I've never <em>spoken<em> with her. I don't really know what to say…"  
>"...Nathaniel…you called me here for a <em>girl<em>?"  
>"She's very lovely…"<br>"What am I going to do with you…?"


End file.
